A Week in Gravity Falls
by Bill Cipher
Summary: Welcome to Gravity Falls, a sleepy town in Western Oregon. We take a look at one building and two people in particular. DIpper and Mabel Pines at the Mystery Shack. Need a break from gloomy and dark stories? Here's a story full of fun and games! From Monday to Sunday, enjoy your stay in Gravity Falls! Written by scribblydoodly on DeviantArt.
1. Monday--A Giant Climb

_Monday_

"AHHH!" Mabel screamed as the giant lifted his arm into the air, far above the forest. She gripped one of his arm hairs like a rope and dangled from his arm, her feet kicking a pinecone off the top of a pine tree.

Her brother Dipper ran around frantically under her, and she couldn't help but smile. "Hey Dipper!" she yelled down to him, her voice almost drowned out by the giant's roar as he hurled a rock at Dipper.

He dove to the ground, rolling onto his feet as he dodged the giant rock. "What?! Are you okay?!" he yelled back up at her.

Mabel giggled as she watched him jump out of the way of the giant's toothpick, which was about the size of a full grown tree trunk.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but you look like a cute little ant down there, running around, trying to save my life like an adorable little hero!" She laughed, and Dipper scowled up at her as another tree sailed over his head.

He swept a few pine needles off the top of his cap and rolled his eyes as he watched his sister climb onto the top of the giant's arm and swing from it like a monkey bar. She smiled and pushed her foot against a nearby tree, causing a pinecone to fall right on his head.

Apparently, pinecones can substitute as idea light bulbs, because suddenly Dipper had an idea. He ran across the clearing, ducking as a tree stump flew through the air and landed right where he'd been staring.

"Seriously man, give it a rest!" he yelled, exasperated. Dipper got a roar in return, echoed by Mabel's laugh as she pulled herself up to balance on the giant's ear.

He grabbed a branch of a pine tree and hoisted himself onto the next branch in line, climbing higher and higher.

"Ha ha," Mabel sang, "Look at little monkey Dipper, climbing up the tree like a…an, um…zipper!" He rolled his eyes.

"Get a better teasing song, sis," he said, almost to the top of the tree. She stuck her tongue out at him and held her arms out as she ran along the arm.

"Look at me, I'm an airplane!" she yelled, blowing air through her lips to sound like a motor. "Pbbbbbt!"

_Seriously, does she need to be tested or something?_ Dipper thought, balancing on the top branch of the tree. The giant swung his arm around, and Mabel wobbled a bit.

"Whoa," she said, feeling a little worried as the giant shook his arm, raising it to beat his fists against the ground. Mabel screamed as she lifted into the air. Dipper's eyes widened as the giant's arm came back up, hitting Mabel as she began to fall and slip her hold on the giant.

He swung his arm around near Dipper, and Mabel's foot kicked him in the head. He pressed his hand to the budding bruise and wrapped his arms around the tree trunk, steadying himself.

"Ugh, okay," he muttered to himself. "First things first, try not to throw up." He took a deep breath and ran back onto the branch, just in time for Mabel to come swinging back around, almost fully off the arm.

Dipper jumped up and grabbed her foot, pulling her down to the tree branch. She was almost unconscious from her impact with the arm, and when she opened her eyes, they looked pained.

Dipper was about to be a little panicked until he thought of something. "During that fall, you bit your tongue, didn't you?" She put a hand to her mouth and nodded with a groan, and Dipper dragged her to the tree trunk.

"How do you feel?" he asked, stepping down onto the branch below them.

"Like…pain," she said, running a hand through her hair and stepping down a few branches. "Smile Dip-level pain." Dipper smiled and cringed, remembering the strange trip his sister had been on while on the spoiled candy.

Suddenly the branch they'd been standing on snapped, sending the twins plummeting to the ground. Dirt and dust clouded around them, and Mabel moaned.

"Okay, now I feel like barf." She spit out some dirt. "And apparently taste like dust."

Dipper simply groaned and rolled onto his side. The only thing that made him feel the need to open his eyes was the angry roar of the giant, prompting him to get up and scream, "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Why is he so angry?" Mabel asked. Dipper shrugged. "I think he has issues," he concluded.

The twins ran out of the clearing, finally collapsing in the dusty yard of the Mystery Shack. Stan walked by and looked at his niece and nephew quizzically.

"Uh, you two plan on coming inside? I mean, I'm all for sleeping all day, but I think the couch is a little more comfortable than dirt."

"Not to me," Dipper mumbled, turning onto his side. "How about you Mabel?" She snored in reply, her hair covering her like a blanket.

He looked back at Stan with a tired smirk. "Consider the couch vetoed," he said, taking a deep breath and falling asleep.


	2. Tuesday--Cuteness Kills

"Dipper!" I look up from my journal as my twin sister bounds into the living room. She's wearing her normal broad grin, but there seems to be an extra light to her eyes, meaning that she's either excited or hiding something.

"Yeah Mabel?" I say, closing the old, worn book and setting it on the floor. She begins jumping lightly, making an imprint in the shag carpet.

"You'll never guess what I found!"

"Buried treasure?" I guess. She rolls her eyes, not breaking her grin.

"Please, Dipper, I thought we did that last week." She grabs my arm and pulls me off the armchair, dragging me out to the yard.

"I could've walked, you know," I say flatly as dust flies up, making me cough.

"This is too important for you to walk! Everything is at stake here! Any move might shatter it's entire being and leave it to float off into the universe!" I roll my eyes; I love my sister, but she can be full of baloney at times. The fact that there was a slice of baloney stitched on her sweater didn't help. She raises her arms dramatically as she goes on and on about the force of whatever the thing she was about to show me, dropping me in the dust of the driveway. "The world could be impacted from the sheer magnificence of what I am about to show you!" I raise an eyebrow.

"And I can't walk. Yep, that's logical." She ignores my comment, running excitedly over to the bushes. I hold a hand over my eyes and squint to see her in the golden midday summer sunlight.

She squeals after a moment of rummaging in the bushes and pulls out a little black figure. The figure squirms excitedly in her arms and she giggles, pressing her nose to the little creature. Skipping back over to me, she puts the thing on the ground. I am suddenly aware of what it is: a puppy.

I sat up as the small dog bounds over to me, standing on it's hind paws and licking me cheeks as it climbs into my lap. I laugh, picking up the tiny animal and cradling it. It nuzzles into the crook of my arm and gives me another lick. As I switch arms and wipe the saliva off my wrist, I take notice of it's color.

It's pattern is rather strange; it is blacker than the night itself, with blood-colored marks dotting it's ears, tail, and back, as it it'd been dipped in red paint. I eye it curiously as it wiggles out of my grasp and runs over to Mabel as she approaches us.

"Isn't he adorable?!" The puppy paws at her arm with his tiny claws, biting her affectionately. My eyes widen as it sinks it's little teeth into my sister's arm. The animal's teeth seem a little bigger than they should be; puppies don't usually have really big front teeth, do they?

I shake the thought out of my head as I watch Mabel stand and run around the yard, the little dog chasing after her cheerfully. My gaze wanders to the Mystery Shack, where I swear Waddles is staring out the window, giving the puppy a dirty look.

_Do pigs get jealous?_ I can't help but wonder. A rubber ball suddenly hits me in the head. I look towards it's direction and suddenly get blindsided by the puppy. I laugh and look up at the small canine standing over me. It barks cheerfully, and I reach up and scratch it's tiny head. "Hi there, little guy," I coo at it. "You want the ball?" The dog barks again, hobbling back on its paws and showing off it's extra-long teeth as it pants.

I toss the ball back over to my sister, and the dog follows happily, dashing away. "So what are you going to name it?" I ask, standing up. My sister tilts her head to the side, putting her hand on her chin as she thinks. The ball hangs loosely out of her other hand, just out of the reach of the puppy, who was bouncing to get it.

"How about Skippy?"

"Or Fang," I suggest, remembering the dog's teeth. Something is throwing me off about those teeth. They don't seem…normal.

"Or Princess!" Mabel counters, bouncing eagerly.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Mabel bends over to look under the dog.

"Oh…" I snicker.

"How about Duke?"

"Or Seal!" I wonder about that option. Where did Seal come from?

"If you wanna name him after an animal, why not name it something cool?"

"Like Sloth?"

"Yeah, no." The puppy comes running back to me, and I bend down, scratching it's head. "How about Bob?" Mabel sighs.

"This is going to take forever." Her face lights up suddenly, and I know automatically that she has an idea. "How about Duke Seal Von Skippy-Fang the Third?!" I was never going to remember that name, but my sister looks really happy, so I choose that name. She lets loose another squeal. Seal (I decide to simply call it that.) runs around us in circles, barking madly, making us both laugh. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Waddles giving him another Death Glare, and I'm really hoping that someone gets him out of that window; pig stares are seriously creepy.

Suddenly, an awful roar comes out of the forest, making the pine trees sway. I protectively pick up Seal, holding him against my chest. He responds by wiggling his way up my shirt and licking the side of my chin. His tail wagging is making it hard to hold him.

A huge red and black beast leaps out of the forest, about as big as a van. It stalks it's way over to us on it's immense claws. The entirety of it is covered with hardened skin that looks like armor, with patches of onyx fur covering anything unarmed. It lets out another roar, nearly blowing us to the ground. Seal squirms uncomfortably, and I can hear him whimpering. I hug him closer, and he buries his little head in my neck.

The beast opens it's jaws, leaning towards me. I am paralyzed. I want to tell my sister to run, but no words come out.

It clamps the tips of it's teeth around the back of Seal's head, pulling him out of my arms. I want to reach out and pull him back, but I stop myself. Mabel lets out her own whimper. I can't help feeling disappointed as the beast shoots us both an angry look through it's red eyes and turns back into the forest, carrying Seal with it. Seal is still whimpering, and I think I feel my heart break; there is nothing sadder than hearing a demon puppy whimper while being dragged away from it's friends by it's monster of a mama. I can't be the only one who thinks this.

Mabel and I sadly turn around, walking back into the Shack. Mabel begins to sniff, and I put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her back into the house as the floor suddenly takes her focus as she begins to cry softly.

I'm trying my best to ignore Waddles' extremely smug look as we walk back in.


	3. Wednesday--Fish Brains Pt 1

"Ooh," Mabel breathed, poking a stick into the sky blue lake water, pushing little flowers out into the rippling waves. "This is so pretty...I'm bored."

"Go feed the ducks or something," her brother muttered, leaning out of his beach chair to gape at Wendy playing volleyball with Tambry in a bikini. While Dipper's attention was caught, Mabel tossed her stick into the water, watching it cartwheel through the air and land in the water with a small _conk!_ A dark little figure floated to the surface of the water, seeming to have fallen sideways.

Eyes widening, Mabel leaned towards the edge of the water as the little figure floated towards her, revealing itself to be a fish. "Oh no!" she said, reaching out to guide the fish closer to her. "I am so sorry about that little fish! Are you okay?"

It made an odd groaning sound and she tensed. "That means no!" she squealed. Suddenly, the fish turned itself upright, focusing on her with one yellowed, milky eye. She grimaced and stepped back. "D-did I hit your eye, fishie? Because the way it's rolling around in it's socket is kinda unnatural." The fish tilted it's head in question, like a dog. It groaned again, opening it's mouth to reveal rows of sharp teeth.

Mabel smiled, picking up a nearby stick and prodding it into the fish's mouth. "Ooh, I have an idea! Let's play dentist!" She lifted the fish's upper lip with her new stick, smiling brightly. "Cool, I can see my reflection in your teeth! Looks like someone's been brushing!"

She pulled the stick out of it's mouth, accidentally shoving it up it's scaly nostril. She wrinkled her nose and giggled. "Awesome, fish boogers!" Pulling the stick back out, she brought it to her to examine it.

"Um...what's this little pinkish thing on here?" she asked, peering at the object. She gasped suddenly. "Is it your brain?! Cool, I've always wanted to see a fish brain!" She shook the stick, causing the brain to slide off the stick and drop into the water with an audible _pop!_ She and the fish shared a glance at each other before flicking their eyes down to the water, then back to each other.

"Oh well," Mabel said with a shrug. "You're a fish! What do you need a brain for?" The fish grumbled unintelligibly and drifted sideways lazily, exposing it's side. Patches of scales were missing, showing a miniature ribcage and a few more exposed bones.

Suddenly, something clicked in Mabel's brain. Yellowed, glazed over eyes? No brain and still swimming? Exposed bones and a half-dead look? She gasped as she came to her revelation.

"Oh my gosh! I just figured something out!" She looked at the fish in horror. "You're a piranha! Dipper told me to not be near you!" She ran back to her brother, dragging him out of his chair and Wendy daze and shaking him by the arm.

"What?!" he yelled, glaring at her.

"I found a piranha! Come see it!" He raised an eyebrow, but before he could make an argument on tropical fish in Oregon, he was being dragged to the edge of the lake.

"See! It's a piranha! How scary is that?!" His eyes widened as he focused on the little creature, who growled and snapped at him as Mabel pushed him towards it.

"Erm, Mabel?" Dipper asked, "Did you happen to come into any contact with this...um, piranha?" She held her chin, as if she had to remember.

"Well, I stuck a stick in it's mouth and pulled out it's brain! Does that count?" Suddenly, she felt herself being flipped around and pushed away from the lake by her brother.

"Dipper?! What are you doing?!" She got no answer from him, only becoming confused when she heard him muttering, "Zombie piranha, zombie piranha, nope nope nope nope nope..."

Mabel rolled her eyes and scratched her itchy scalp. But she didn't see a piece of kelp fall out of her hair.

"Dipper," she asked her brother. "I'm craving seafood. Wanna go to Joey's?"

That might've seemed normal, but this comment made Dipper's eyes widen. He dropped the journal and ran.

"Dipper!" I called after him. But my brother was out of sight.


End file.
